Mr Mom
by GoofyGirl1984
Summary: Stabler is doing the housework while Olivia is sick in bed Fixed the Errors! Thanks to everyone!


Mr. Mom

Disclaimer: NOT MINE...

I need to apologize for all the spelling errors. i posted it at like 2:30 in the morning sorry. they our all fixed. Some our supposed to be spelled that way ;)

Elliot woke up to Olivia throwing up then he got up and went up to see how she was doing while holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"Oh god your pale"

"i know i feel like crap i should of never ate that shrimp".

"Yeah and your gonna spend the day in bed I'm gonna be Mr. Mom for the day I'm gonna take care of you, the housework, the baby and go do some errands."

"Hey baby our you going to the store?"

"Yes"

"Can you get me some tampons? i started and have 3 left."

"Yeah sure" thanks babe"

"No problem".

Elliot helped up Olivia and she brushed her teeth and he helped her back to bed.

"Hey Babe?"

"Yes"

"are you OK?"

"Yes why?"

"Will you be OK if i take a quick shower?"

"Sure just keep the door unlocked"

"thanks"

he went in, stripped, turned on shower, washed and got out in 5 minutes. And in the nick of time as she flew back into the bathroom.

"Poor girl she's puking, diarrhea and that time of the month. She has it rough."

He started to hear Madison cry so he went to get her and she was wet so he took her to the changing table and took off her pj's and diaper and changed her diaper and found her clothes to put on and took her out to the kitchen and put her in the high chair. And poured some cheerios onto the tray and gave her a cup of juice. And he left to go to the baby's room and got her sheets, blankets and clothes into the baskets. And took them to the living room. And then checked on Madison. Then checked on Olivia she was asleep. He was in luck they lived on the first floor and the car was out front. So he took the clothes and put them in the trunk of the car with the stroller. And went inside and got Madison out and put her in the playpen and then turned on the TV to the "doodle bops" turned down low for it won't wake Olivia. And went to the kitchen to do the dishes. There wasn't a lot because they wheren't home that much. Once he got done with that he got the diaper bag. And packed it up pacifier, juice bottles, 5 diapers, wipes, extra clothes, bib, Cheerios etc. He got everything and got shoes and socks and Madison. And he wrote Olivia a note and left it on his pillow. Kissed her forehead and got Madison and the diaper bag and shut and locked the door. And he put Madison in her car seat. And took off towards the precinct.

He parked and got Madison and went into the precinct.

"Hey Elliot"

"Hey Fin"

"Why our you here?"

"Uh i was gonna get a couple files."

"How is Olivia?"

"Sick she has food poisoning, throwing up, diarrhea and that time of the month."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah so I'm gonna be Mr. Mom i have to do the laundry at the laundry mat, go to the store, maybe the park, not sure."

Madison is waving to Fin.

"Hey Madison wanna see Uncle Fin for a minute?"

She went to him. And Elliot went to get the 2 files and went to put them in the car and went back in and Fin handed Madison back to Elliot

"Dude she needs a diaper change."

"Yeah i can smell her. so i will be right back gotta go get the diaper bag."

OK so he is back and goes to his desk pulls out the diaper mat put it on the desk then put Madison down and got a diaper and wipes and he pulled down her pants and pulled the tabs from her diapers and open the diaper and Fin held his nose. Elliot wiped her and put a fresh diaper on Madison and pulled her pants on then picked her up and put the mat away and then threw away the diaper and

"Fin will you hold Madison for i can go wash my hands?"

"Sure i will hold Stinky"

"Thanks."

Elliot went to the mens bathroom. He came back out and got the diaper bag and Madison.

"Bye guys."

"Bye"

He put Madison back into the car and they head to McDonald's and they go in. He puts her in the stroller and he waits in line.

"Hi Yeah. a #1 please for here."

OK he got a table close by and got his food. He opened his Big Mac and gave Madison a fry. He finished eating. And he put Madison in her car seat and folded up the stroller and put it in the trunk. And as they reaches the laundry mat and he got the stroller and then got a sleeping Madison and put her in the stroller and shut the door and got the laundry and went to the laundry washer and put in 2 loads in the washer. Elliot sat in a chair and Madison was asleep and he took out his cell phone and called his wife Olivia. It rang twice before she picked it up.

"Hey baby."

(groggy) "Hi how is Madison?"

"Good she is sleeping in the stroller we our at the laundry mat."

"OK, i am feeling a little better."

"OK well as soon as laundry is done we go to the store and grabbed what we need and head home."

"OK bye."

"Bye baby."

He hung up and in comes Casey Novak.

"Hey Case Laundry?"

"Yes. One load."

"Yeah i have Madison loads."

"Madison is so cute asleep."

"You telling me my kid not cute awake?"

"I...I... "

"Case i was kidding. Thanks."

"no problem. Where is Olivia?"

"In bed sick with food poisoning she is throwing up, diarrhea and that time of the month."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah. Hold on Case"

he put the loads in the dryer.

"OK so what you 2 been up to?"

"Not much dropped by the precinct to pick up 2 files, and then here then the store. Actually i just got off the phone with Liv she said she is doing better."

"Well what made her sick?"

"shrimp."

"Oh OK. So who was at the precinct?"

"Fin. He held Madison while i got the files."

She put her load in the dryer.

"Yeah um we our looking for a bigger place with a washer/dryer hook up."

"Any luck?"

"No. Well would you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Watch her for 5 minutes?"

Sure he went to the dryer and folded her clothes. Blanket and sheets and took them to the car. He came back in and sat down next to Casey. Well he saw Madison start to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head?"

she grins and stretched. he took her out and she see's Casey.

"Wanna see Aunt Casey?"

"Hi Madison."

she smiles big.

"Can she say a lot?"

"Uh she can say dada, mama, ball etc. Oh well she is 14 months."

"At sey"

"oh my god she tried saying Aunt Casey."

Casey gave her a big hug.

"Well i hate to do that to you but we need to get to the store and go home."

"OK bye. See you tomorrow at work."

"Yeah"

he held Madison and pushed the stroller. He put Madison in the car seat and her stroller in the trunk and went off to the store. They go inside and grabbed a cart and he put her in the front and buckled her up and we went and picked up 2 cans of chicken and noodle, crackers, toilet papers, juice and made it to the isle he hated going down the female isle he grabbed her kind of tampons and made it to the check out line. He paid for it and went to the car put the groceries in the trunk and put Madison in her car seat and went towards the home. He made it home and opened the stroller and put Madison in it then put the groceries on the handles and then got the laundry baskets and manage to multi task and as he was gonna unlocked the door Olivia opened the door for them.

"Thanks"

he put the laundry baskets down. And got the groceries and took them to the kitchen. And he put away the juice. He put the 2 cans of chicken noodles and crackers on the counter it was dinner and her tampons and toilet paper in the bathroom under neath the sink and undid Madison out of the stroller and he sat with Madison while cuddling with Olivia on the couch.

"Hey how our you doing?" (kissing her on the forehead).

"I haven't vomited in 3 hours."

"Good."

"Yeah"

"So your female product is under the sink"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

" i know you hate to get those."

"Its OK anything for my beautiful wife."

"Thanks hun". (they kiss on the lips).

"I love you."

"i love you too."

"Hey Madison i missed you today."

"Miss ou Mama." (they smiled).

"Well why don't you sit with mommy while i make dinner?"

"K dada."

They turn the TV on and watched Backyardigans. Elliot went to the kitchen and opened the soap cans in a pan and turn the stove on. And got 2 bowls ready and got some food for Madison. And he got Madison and sat her in the high chair and handed her food. Then turned the stove off and poured the soap in the bowl and brought them to the table. And he got Olivia and she nibbled on a cracker and hoped to not throw up. After dinner he did the dishes then Olivia put pajama's on Madison while Elliot took the laundry to Madison room and put away the clothes and sheets on her crib and blankets. And Olivia made Madison a bottle and out her to bed and then they make sure everything is turned off and they make it to the bed and Elliot stripped to his boxers and she put pj bottoms and shirt and they cuddle and let me tell you

"i love you."

" i love you too". They get warm and fall asleep.

The End


End file.
